Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis
by Zoubi
Summary: Ce que personne n'a jamais lu pour cause de pétage de plombs évident !
1. Avant goût

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Ce que jamais personne n'a lu**

**Note de l'auteur**

**J'ai décidément adoré « les mémos de Pégase » et « Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis ».**

**Cette fic se place dans le même ordre d'idées, et présente queleuq similitudes avec ses illustres prédécesseurs.**

**Ce que vous pourrez lire ici, ce sont les pétages de plombs de l'expédition, les comptes-rendus médicaux à la limite de la névrose, des comptes-rendus d'expériences qui ont mal tourné, des courriers de membres ne souhaitant qu'une chose : noyer Kavagnah ou lui fracasser le crâne avec l'E2PZ.**

**Les rapports d'Elizabeth et ses 12 lettres de démission.**

**Les rapports de mission de John à la limite de la mutinerie.**

**Les états d'âme de Teyla et Ronon...**

**L'égocentrisme de Rodney.**

**Le ras-le-bol de Carson...**

**Mais vous savez quoi ?**

**Ils s'adorent, au fond d'eux-mêmes !**

_**Coming soon. **_


	2. Prologue

Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis Ce que personne n'a jamais lu 

**Note : Ce prologue est la seule partie de la fic qui sera écrite en mode narratif. Il s'agit juste de planter le décor…**

« Criiiiic… »

La silhouette s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Les gonds de la porte, verrouillée la majeure partie du temps, grinçaient abominablement. Rattrapant d'une main l'écriteau « Archives – défense d'entrer » qui menaçait de tomber, l'homme se glissa dans la pièce et s'y enferma. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait venir ici explorer le contenu des cartons sans avoir le général Landry ou encore Woolsey sur le dos…

Tranquillement, Jack O'Neill alluma la lumière, tira l'unique chaise de la pièce et s'installa devant la table. Piochant dans le carton qui s'y trouvait posé, il en sortit d'abord une feuille de papier portant ces mots, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Général,

Vous avez été plus qu'indulgent envers moi par la passé. Je vous demanderai juste de renouveler cette indulgence, et de l'étendre à l'ensemble du personnel de l'expédition Atlantis (excepté, peut-être, le docteur Kavagnah). Vous trouverez dans ce container l'ensemble des archives, rapports et vidéos de surveillance que j'ai décidé de censurer pour éviter que Woolsey et son damné (rature) fichu (rature) maudit (rature) Conseil ne tombent dessus. Merci de bien vouloir cacher cela quelque part où personne ne mettra jamais les pieds, et surtout, surtout, ne vous en occupez pas ! Honnêtement, croyez-moi, vous préférez ne pas savoir ce que renferme ce container au juste.

Merci de votre aide,

Bien à vous,

Elizabeth WEIR »

Il posa négligemment le message sur le bureau et farfouilla dans le carton. Oui, évidemment, il avait résisté à la curiosité maladive qui le taraudait… pendant une grande semaine. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus, absolument plus. C'était beaucoup trop tentant, et puis, le paquet reçu de la part du Colonel Sheppard était très tentant également. Petit paquet qui ne contenait que l'équivalent d'une ramette de papier standard, mais à laquelle était joint ce petit mot…

« Monsieur,

Vous avez fait preuve par la passé d'une grande générosité à mon égard. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je vous demande ce service, mais pour le docteur Weir. Je sais qu'elle vous a envoyé certains documents, pour ma part, je vous envoie ceux-ci que je vous prie de ranger avec. Elizabeth est persuadée que vous avez reçu ces lettres, et que vous avez refusé d'accéder à sa demande. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'interceptais son courrier… En fait, seulement son courrier écrit sous l'emprise d'une crise de nerfs. Merci donc, mon Général, de bien vouloir ranger ces courriers en sécurité (c'est-à-dire, pas sous le nez de Woolsey), et d'ignorer ce qu'ils disent.

Mes respects,

Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. »

C'avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Jack s'était décidé à examiner très attentivement les documents qui faisaient l'objet d'une telle… psychose. En conséquence de quoi, il s'était arrangé pour obtenir la clé d'une réserve désaffectée du SG-C pour y entreposer lesdits documents et pouvoir ainsi les consulter à son aise… en pleine nuit, à une heure du matin. Merci Hermiod d'avoir téléporté le container directement du Dédale dans la réserve…

Très motivé, Jack fouilla dans le premier carton.

A suivre… 


	3. Le Rapport Sans Fin

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis **

**Le rapport sans fin. **

(Apparemment, il s'agissait de feuilles arrachées d'un rapport de mission, de la main de _John Sheppard_, de **Rodney McKay** et de Teyla Emmagan.)

_Nous sommes arrivés sur la planète P4X-618 comme prévu et le Jumper s'est posé sans encombre._

**c'est P4X-816 **

_Rodney ! Mêlez-vous de votre rapport et n'écrivez pas sur le mien ! Surtout quand je ne suis pas là ! _

**Vous n'aviez qu'à pas sortir boire une bière avec le major Lorne si vous n'aviez pas terminé. **

_C'est pas vos oignons, c'est MON rapport !_

Et puis de toute manière, c'était P4X-168.

_Teyla, vous aussi vous visitez mes quartiers quand je n'y suis pas ?_

Je cherchais le docteur McKay.

**J****e suis là Teyla, Zelencka avait besoin de moi dans les labos ouest. **

_Sortez tous de mes quartiers ! Allez faire vos rapports._

**Je me trouve très bien dans vos quartiers, j'en ai assez de devoir toujours réparer vos erreurs, et je dois bien avouer que bousiller un rapport presque terminé pour vous forcer à le réécrire me procure une sensation de joie particulière. **

Ca, docteur McKay, c'est méchant.

_Teyla a parfaitement raison. De toute façon, ce rapport, je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Je ne le referai pas ! Na !_

**Dois-je dire à Elizabeth que le chef militaire de la cité préfère roucouler avec Teyla plutôt que de faire ce pour quoi il est payé ? **

QUOI ?

QUOI ! 

Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

_Rodney, vous n'auriez jamais dû écrire ça…_

Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? Ce ne peut pas être parce que vous vous trouvez dans vos quartiers, puisque j'y suis moi-même et que vous n'y êtes pas.

_A mon avis, il a peur des représailles._

Au fait ça veut dire quoi, roucouler ?

_Eh bien, sur Terre, il existe des oiseaux appelés tourterelles, et ils roucoulent. C'est comme un chien qui aboie ou un chat qui miaule. _

Et vous savez roucouler ?

_Euh, en fait, c'est assez imagé comme expression, « roucouler avec quelqu'un », ça veut dire que, heu…Demandez à Rodney._

Il ne répond toujours pas.

_Il a compris qu'il a fait une bêtise._

Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'expliquer ?

_OK, OK ! Roucouler, ça veut dire draguer. Mais ça connote une réponse de la personne avec qui on roucoule…_

Je vois…

_Pas de violence, Teyla. _

_Teyla ? _

_Teyla !_

D'accord, si vous insistez.

_Vous m'avez fait peur, ça faisait deux jours que vous ne répondiez plus. _

Je méditais.

_Pendant deux jours ?_

Ma vengeance se doit d'être soignée.

**Oh. D'accord. Vous voulez vous venger ? Y'a que la vérité qui blesse…**

_RODNEY !_

Comment a-t-il fait, je surveille vos quartiers jour et nuit, je ne l'ai pas vu entrer ?

**Le génie suprême se rit de vos pitoyables efforts.**

_Je vais le tuer._

Pas de violence, John.

John ?

John !

_Je suis là. _

Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que vous alliez faire une bêtise. Deux jours sans répondre, ça fait beaucoup quand même.

_Je médite ma vengeance. _

**Attention Colonel-Je tire avant de parler, vous risquez l'entorse cérébrale…**

_Teyla, je peux être violent là, non ?_

Honnêtement ? OUI.

**Ce sont des menaces avérées. Je vais vous coller un procès.**

_Et moi je vous attaquerai pour piratage de rapport de mission. _

Et moi pour insulte à la dignité féminine.

_Je me porterai témoin en votre faveur, Teyla._

Moi de même, John.

**Laissez-moi rire, aucun avocat n'acceptera de vous défendre…**

Un avocat ? Vous vous défendez avec des fruits ?

… **C'est vraiment affligeant.**

John !

_Teyla, quand je parlais de l'attaquer, c'était en fait : l'attaquer en justice… on est défendu par des avocats, des hommes qui se chargent de prouver que leur client, qui les paie pour ça, a raison. _

**Et en l'occurrence, c'est moi qui ai (encore) raison.**

_Ignorons-le, Teyla… Qu'aviez-vous en tête quand j'ai parlé d'attaque, si vous n'aviez pas compris ? _

… Je pensais raconter tout ça à Ronon…

_Ah, ce type d'attaque bien précis… je dois bien avouer que Ronon est l'homme de la situation… _

**QUOI ? Vous êtes malades !**

_Mais COMMENT il fait pour entrer dans mes quartiers !_

Je ne sais pas, je surveille pour savoir à quel moment je peux moi-même entrer écrire une réponse quand vous êtes occupé ailleurs, mais je ne le vois jamais.

_J'ai une idée. Je vous en parlerai dès que Monsieur-la grosse tête aura le dos tourné._

**Vos efforts sont vraiment risibles. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. **

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier._

Encore un proverbe terrien ?

_Exactement, Teyla. Vous allez d'ailleurs en avoir une preuve très bientôt. Par contre, n'écrivez plus rien sur cette feuille, d'accord ? _

**Je veux bien mettre ma main à couper que **

(La feuille, déchirée, coupe la fin de la phrase. Agrafée à cette même feuille, un certificat médical attire l'attention du Général, à moitié étouffé de rire. )

« Je, soussigné, docteur Carson Beckett, certifie que la main du docteur Rodney McKay a subi de légères contusions suite à son extraction d'un un piège à loups qui se trouvait posé ouvert et armé sur le bureau du Colonel Sheppard, dans ses quartiers, malencontreusement dissimulé sous une feuille de rapport. Je certifie également que ledit docteur n'est en possession d'aucune preuve lui permettant d'exiger réparation des préjudices subis (quasiment nuls) au sus-nommé colonel. En conséquence de quoi, je certifie que le docteur McKay est apte au service actif et PAR PITIE VIREZ LE DE MON INFIRMERIE !

**Un piège à loups, c'était déloyal, John.**

_A la guerre comme à la guerre, Rodney._

Ah, vous êtes passé par là, docteur McKay. Radek voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez piraté le système de commande du téléporteur du Dédale… Ah et au fait, Ronon vous cherche…

_A suivre…_

_Tite review ?_


	4. Un Paparazzi Dans La Cité

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Un paparazzi dans la cité**

La main de Jack O'Neill, fouillant dans le carton, rencontra un objet plat et circulaire qu'il identifia comme étant un DVD. Curieux, il inséra le disque dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet. Sur l'écran de la télévision, apparut un visage bien connu, celui du docteur Calvin Kavagnah.

« Ceci est un rapport vidéo destiné à Monsieur Woolsey pour présentation au Conseil Internationnal présentant dans le détail les manquements et négligences du personnel de la Cité, en particulier du Conseil Directeur, sous le commandement incompétent du docteur Weir. Cette vidéo présente diverses obervations effectuées par mes soins et a certainement valeur de témoignage direct. Enfin, de preuve. De l'incompétence chronique qui caractérise nos dirigeants, certes, mais aussi de leurs... malhonnêteté. »

Le visage exécré disparut de l'écran. A la place apparut un plan de couloir devant la section des quartiers, la voix mielleuse du scientifique insupportable en fond sonore.

« Ici, nous voyons la porte des quartiers du Colonel Sheppard, qui est, rappelons-le, le chef militaire de la Cité... Comme vous pouvez le voir, Teyla Emmagan s'y introduit régulièrement quand il ne s'y trouve pas, ce qui est à mes yeux un comportement plus que suspect, surtout si l'on prend en compte les informations très précises que possèdent les Wraiths à notre sujet... La vidéo étant accélérée, je précise que ce comportmement s'est étalé sur plus de deux mois.

Par ailleurs, on peut voir par moment une lumière particulière filtrer sous la porte, il s'agit du rayon de téléportation de Dédale, vraisemblablement détourné par le colonel pour faire du trafic ou de la contrebande à l'insu du reste de la cité. Par chance, ma caméra apporte une preuve de sa cupabilité... Même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans ses quartiers à chaque activation du rayon, son alibi ne tient plus ! On en a la preuve formelle lorsque le docteur McKay sort des quartiers du colonel, un objet de contrebande à la main : vous pouvez voir sur ces images qu'il s'agit d'un piège à loups !

Objet strictement interdit car entrant dans la catégorie des « objets contondants à nature dangereuse de par une utilisation potentiellement susceptible de porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique ». Je suis persuadé qu'aucun piège à loups n'a été emmené de la Terre au moment du départ de l'expéditon, donc comment le colonel a-t-il pu s'en procurer un sans la complicité d'un membre du haut commandement, le colonel Caldwell ou le docteur Weir, puisqu'ils sont les seuls habilités à valider les listes de fournitures demandées au Dédale ? (1)

Voici donc bien la preuve évidente d'un trafic illégal de contrebande au sein même du directoire de la cité ! »

Le visage du docteur réapparut à l'écran. Il était assis dans son bureau et parlait à la caméra.

« L'objet du délit à été fourni au docteur Beckett qui l'a toujours en sa possession. Je dénonce l'existence d'un réseau illégal organisé par le colonel Sheppard par corruption du docteur Weir et du colonel Caldwell, au profit du docteur Beckett, avec la complicité du docteur McKay. Je dénonce également Teyla Emmagan comme espionne et j'espère que vous saurez prendre les mesures qui s'imposent »

Un mouvement apparut en arrière-plan, et une main attrapa la queue-de-cheval de l'arrogant scientifique.

« En effet, je crois que je vais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent ».

Jack se mit à rire. Le colonel Caldwell avait l'air très, très en colère. Sur l'écran apparurent également Elizabeth et John.

Caldwell : J'ai cru utile de vous prévenir qu'il filmait l'entrée de vos quartiers... je l'ai vu changer la batterie de la caméra, sinon, on ne s'en serait jamais doutés...

John : Voilà qui va servir de preuve à charge pendant le procès... Pour atteinte à la vie privée.

Elizabeth : Docteur Kavagnah, je crois que nous allons commettre une méprise.

Sur l'écran, le dénonciateur n'en menait pas large.

Kavagnah : Une... méprise ?

Elizabeth : Steven, John, corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Nous sommes passés dans le couloir dans lequel donnent les quartiers du colonel Sheppard. Là, nous avons vu quelqu'un emporter un dispositif d'enregistrment.

Caldwell : Correct.

Elizabeth : John ici présent a déposé plainte pour atteinte à la vie privée.

John : Tout à fait.

Elizabeth : Une fois sur place, nous avons écouté sans qu'il nous voie le rapport de l'indélicat, et en avons conclu qu'l s'aissait d'un espion.

Caldwell : Exact.

Elizabeth : Le colonel Caldwell s'est assuré de sa personne, et le colonel Sheppard, en tant que chef militaire, a décidé de mettre le suspect en garde à vue, le temps d'enquêter sur ces faits.

John : Tout à fait exact.

Elizabeth : Cependant, étant donné le désordre qui règnedans les quartiers dudit suspect, nous sommes obligés de le garder enfermé le temps de ranger tout ça... disons, un mois ?

John : Elizabeth, vous êtes vraiment une femme selon mon coeur.

Ce faisant, le colonel répandait toutes les affaires du scientifique en pagaille dans toute la chambre.

Elizabeth : Steven, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous escorter Monsieur jusqu'aux cellules ?

Caldwell : Avec plaisir, Madame (courbette).

Le commandant du Dédale sortit de la pièce en tirant Kavagnah par les cheveux, opération que ne se fit pas sans moult protestations, menaces, et coups, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Elizabeth : John... Nous sommes là seul à seule...

John : C'est vrai ça...

La main d'Elizabeth passa devant l'objectif et l'écran devint noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image revint. Les quartiers étaient absolument dévastés, des objets réduites en mille morceaux jonchaient le sol et quantité de débris inidentifiables accrochaient le regard.

John : Nous devrions effacer cette vidéo.

Elizabeth : Non non non. Elle prouve que le docteur Kavagnah se livre à des activités louches. Nous allons la garder en réserve... quelque part.

John : On l'envoie sur Terre ?

Elizabeth : Bonne idée. Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère éviter que quiconque ici ne voie cet enregistrement...

Elizabeth apparut de nouveau à l'écran, de profil, relativement décoiffée. Elle se tourna vers l'objectif, tendit la main, et éteignit la caméra.

La vidéo se termina, et Jack, mi sidéré-mi hilare, rangea soigneusement le DVD dans une pochette qu'il étiquetta : « Influence des ondes logarithmiques sur la diffusion radiomnique de la lumière »

(1) Clin d'oeil à « Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis » de notre Clio nationale !

_A suivre !_

_Vous avez vu que je réclame pas de review avec autant d'ardeur de mes compagnes, ce qui ne signifie pas que mon envie d'en recevoir soit moindre que la leur ! _


	5. Atlantis Watergate

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Atlantis Watergate**

_**Note : Comment ça, une Preuve de l'Evidence ? Plutôt mourir que virer shweir, telle est ma devise ! Mais je dois bien admettre que cela prête à confusion. Attention, amis lecteurs shweirs, tragédie en perspective… Mais reviewez quand même, même si c'est pour m'insulter !**_

Jack, toujours un peu circonspect quant à la teneur réelle de la vidéo visionnée, fouilla dans la carton d'où il avait sorti le DVD et trouva un objet au fond. Un CD, cette fois. Étiqueté « Mes quartiers, CD n°15887, soirée du 6 juin 2006 »

Comment ça « mes quartiers » ?

Jack inséra le CD dans le lecteur gentiment mis à disposition dans la salle et appuya sur play (il avait décidément tout prévu, cet Hermiod… Soudain, un soupçon quand à la non-curiosité réputée des Asgards lui effleura l'esprit). Cependant, il chassa vite ses doutes en reconnaissant les sons qui s'élevaient des hauts-parleurs.

La voix du docteur Kavagnah, tiens, tiens, tiens ! Et celle du colonel Caldwell, du colonel Sheppard, et d'Elizabeth Weir. Il tendit l'oreille, et l'enregistrement arriva enfin à l'endroit de la pause dans la vidéo précédemment mentionnée.

Il appuya sur pause, indécis. Avait-il véritablement le droit d'écouter la suite de cet enregistrement ? C'était une intrusion flagrante de voyeurisme dans l'intimité de deux personnes et… Nan. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à la curiosité dévorante qui le tenaillait.

Il appuya sur play.

**Elizabeth** : John… Nous sommes là seul à seule…

**John** : C'est vrai ça…

Un bruit de pas.

**Elizabeth** : J'ai éteint la caméra.

**John** : Très bonne idée. Ce serait ennuyeux d'être surpris là, n'est-ce pas ?

**Elizabeth** : En effet…

Jack appuya de nouveau sur pause. Est-ce que ses nerfs pouvaient supporter pareille épreuve ? Il décida que oui et enclencha la lecture.

**John** : Vous savez, Elizabeth, je trouve que vous êtes une femme vraiment… merveilleuse…

**Elizabeth** : John, enfin, vous me faites rougir… Huhuhuuu…

Bam. Le doigt du général appuya sur pause sans lui demander son avis. Nan là vraiment ! C'était trop. Tic. Le doigt appuya sur play, toujours de son propre chef.

**John **: Le rouge vous va si bien au teint…

**Elizabeth** : Ah ? Vous trouvez… ?

**John** : Je me le dis à chaque fois que je vous vois avec votre uniforme.

**Elizabeth** : Oh, vous savez, le noir ne vous va pas si mal non plus…

Bam. Nouvelle décision arbitraire de son index gauche. Maudissant la paranoïa de Calvin Kavagnah qui avait été jusqu'à truffer ses propres quartiers de micros, il tenta de détacher sa main de la télécommande. Mais sa main, n'étant pas d'accord avec lui, agit seule et ré-enclencha la lecture du CD.

**John** : Et si on s'asseyait ? On serait mieux, non ?

**Elizabeth** : D'abord, on met un peu de désordre… On aura tout notre temps, après, pour…

**John** : D'autres activités…

**Elizabeth** : Plus récréatives…

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de la tempe du général, mais sa main, paralysée, refusait d'interrompre la lecture de l'enregistrement. Un ensemble de bruits confus se fit entendre, pendant que _John&Elizabeth Déménagement SA_ refaisait la déco du docteur Kavagnah.

Puis les bruits cessèrent.

**Elizabeth** : Une bonne chose de faite…

**John **: On va pouvoir passer à autre chose…

**Elizabeth** : Cher John.

**John **: Chère Liz.

Jack tenta de toutes ses forces de couper le son, mais sa main refusa d'obéir, la méchante.

**John **: Alors… Vous ne voulez toujours pas…

**Elizabeth** : Non.

**John** : Même pas après tout ce que je vous ai dit ?

**Elizabeth** : Ah non . Il faudra au moins rajouter un dîner aux chandelles.

**John** : Mais ça fait deux mois que je la veux, cette carte Pikachu collector !

**Elizabeth** : Et moi je veux votre Pikachu exclusif !

**John **: Ah nan ! Jamais !

**Elizabeth** : Je jouerai plus jamais aux Pokémons avec vous, na !

**John** : Bah moi non plus, d'abord.

**Elizabeth** : Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais.

**John** : Nan c'est moi qui m'en vais ! Preums !

**Elizabeth **: … John… C'est quoi ça ?

**John** : On dirait un… micro.

**Elizabeth** : Vous croyez que … ?

**John **: Il faut qu'on trouve l'enregistrement !

Divers bruits confus se firent entendre, témoins d'une agitation frénétique . Le pauvre général, soulagé, pleurait de rire, les côtes douloureuses. Puis un bruit très aigu lui vrilla les tympans et le CD fut éjecté.

Jack s'empara de l'enregistrement, saisit une étiquette et la colla par-dessus celle de Kavagnah.

« Ronflements d'un morse en Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée » et « Oui-Oui à la plage, version moldave »

_A suivre…_

_Bon, pour les meurtres, c'est le petit bouton violet, juste là ! _


	6. La lettre, numéro 1

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**La lettre, n°1**

_**Note : Pour Clio qui me harcèle ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein ! Courte suite, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je suis dans les parties de la mi-semestre et c'est fatiguant... D'ailleurs j'écris au leu de réviser, hum hum xD**_

Jack décida de se changer les idées et alla chercher le colis du colonel Sheppard qu'il avait prudemment dissimulé dans la corbeille à papiers. Il en sortit douze enveloppes et s'empara de celle qui portait le n°1. Il l'ouvrit, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Elizabeth Weir, sérieusement énervée et présentant une tendance certaine à transpercer le papier par endroits.

« Au Comité International qui fait connerie sur connerie

A Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis qui me pompe l'air

Au Général Landry qui me prend la tête sérieusement

Au Général O'Neill Monsieur Je Sais Tout

ou à défaut au Premier Quidam Venu

Les règles sont faites pour être respectées.

Une règle établie par le colonel Caldwell et moi-même stipule que toute denrée alimentaire ramenée de la Terre par le Dédale ne doit pas avoir une date de péremption susceptible d'expirer avant l'arrivée du vaisseau sur Atlantis.

VOUS pauvres abrutis avez jugé utile de contourner cette règle alors que VOUS n'avez aucune autorité sur Atlantis.

Je sais que la Saint-Valentin est une fêtre cruciale MAIS vous n'aviez pas le droit d'envoyer deux tonnes de chocolat par container !

A cause de VOUS une moitié de la cité a failli empoisonner l'autre et l'infirmerie déborde ! Essayez de travailler quand votre assistant vomit tripes et boyaux sur votre bureau !

En conséquence de quoi, je démissionne.

Allez tous vous faire voir !

Elizabeth Weir. »

_Note du colonel Sheppard : Je suis tombé sur ce courrier par hasard et je l'ai récupéré pour être sûr qu'il... arrive à bon port... Merci de ne pas tenir compte de cette lettre écrite sous le coup d'une crise de nerfs. Suite à ladite crise, nous avons retrouvé le docteur Weir à quatre pattes dans son bureau, chantonnant la générique de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie (et elle chante faux, en plus)._

_A suivre..._

_Vous voyez le tit bouton là ? _


	7. Les aiguilles vengeresses

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Les aiguilles vengeresses**

Jack rangea soigneusement la lettre d'Elizabeth, hésitant entre se fâcher ou rire. Il opta finalement pour une troisième solution et, rangeant le premier carton vidé de son contenu, en posa un second sur le bureau avant de fouiller à l'intérieur.

Tiens, une feuille toute froissée ? Non, une feuille de _rapport_ toute froissée…

Il se remémora le contenu du premier rapport censuré tombé entre ses mains et se demanda à quoi, Dieu Tout-Puissant, à quoi donc il devait s'attendre cette fois-ci ?

Jack lissa soigneusement la feuille et se pencha sur le problème, plissant des yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne qui résultait visiblement d'un trop grand stress…

« Elizabeth,

Je sais très bien que les rapports médicaux ne sont pas faits pour être inclus dans un rapport de mission, mais en ce qui concerne Calvin Kavagnah, je préfère m'assurer que toutes les précautions sont prises.

Concernant l'accusation ridicule selon laquelle il aurait été touché par un tir paralysant Wraith par ma faute, je me bornerai juste à signaler que je ne me trouvais même pas sur la planète à ce moment. Je n'y suis arrivé que plusieurs heures plus tard, précisément pour lui venir en aide, même si je n'en avais ABSOLUMENT pas envie, je vous prie de le croire.

Si j'ai bien saisi la teneur de ses propos pendant qu'il me couvrait de reproches (ce qui n'a pas été facile, cet homme ayant une légère tendance à bafouiller et à postillonner sous l'effet de la colère…), son reproche principal à mon encontre serait de lui avoir fait une injection à un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie une semaine et deux jours avant les faits reportés plus haut, ce qui l'aurait apparemment empêché de courir jusqu'à la Porte.

Dans ce cas, comment a-t-il pu, _deux jours avant les faits_, fuir son laboratoire, en passe d'être détruit par une surcharge de son réacteur à Naqquadah, en battant le record de vitesse de course à pied entre la section B et la salle de la Porte ? Et cela, précisons-le, en zigzag !

Ceci pour vous dire que ces accusations ridicules ne tiennent absolument pas la route. Je pense que je vais dorénavant refuser de soigner ses blessures. Il se pourrait peut-être même que je contribue à leur apparition…

Les aiguilles des seringues n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ses sous-entendus.

Merci de bien vouloir inclure une note à ce sujet dans le rapport de mission qu'il rédigera. Si vous ne le faites pas, il se pourrait que mes aiguilles vous prennent également en grippe. Allez savoir, je les sens particulièrement susceptibles en ce moment.

S'il était aussi possible d'abandonner ledit docteur sur un caillou désert au retour de ses prochaines vacances sur Terre, cela me rendrait bien service. Je n'ai nullement besoin d'entendre ses jérémiades toute la journée. Il est encore pire que le colonel Sheppard.

Pourriez-vous faire venir de la Terre des fusils à tranquillisants ? Ceux de la cité n'ont pas une portée suffisante. Le modèle idéal serait celui utilisé pour la chasse aux éléphants par certains contrebandiers. S'ils arrivent à s'en procurer, vous aussi. Il en faudrait un par membre de mon équipe, plus une quinzaine supplémentaire pour d'éventuels collaborateurs extérieurs à mon groupe. Nous avons aussi besoin de lunettes à infrarouge dernier modèle, mais équipés de petits canons sur les montures, déclenchables par une pression sur un bouton, toujours sur la monture. Ces canons serviront à projeter à grande vitesse de petits et longs objets fins, comme des aiguilles…

Merci de bien vouloir informer le docteur Kavagnah qu'il a été unanimement désigné par l'ensemble du personnel médical de la cité comme cible au lancer de seringues.

Bien à vous,

Docteur Carson Beckett »

_A suivre…_

_Attention, si vous ne reviewez pas ce chapitre, les aiguilles vengeresses du docteur Beckett viendront vous acupuncturer à mort ! _


	8. Le Grand Prix d'Atlantis

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Le Grand Prix d'Atlantis**

_Note : Dédicace à Clio et au chapitre 59 de Dans Mon Dédale J'ai Mis ! Vivent les souris !_

_Mauricette est la propriété de StargateFanFiction, tous droits réservés. _

Jack rangea consciencieusement le rapport médical dans un carton et soupira. Apparemment, le personnel de l'infirmerie avait le plus grand mal à garder son calme... Il avait bien fait de demander à Elizabeth d'instaurer une journée de repos hebdomadaire. Il se remémora la lettre qu'il avait lue juste avant et se ravisa. Mauvaise idée. Il allait sans doute avoir droit à son pétage de plomb personnel...

Il fouilla dans le carton suivant, en tira un boîtier de CD. Sur quoi allait-il tomber ce coup-ci ? Aucune mention significative sur le CD, juste une étiquette « n°001 : Rodney McKay ». Quoi donc, qu'est-ce que le docteur McKay venait faire ici ??

Il inséra le CD dans le lecteur. Rien ne se passa. Saisi d'une illumination, il le ressortit et le mit dans le lecteur vidéo. Gagné. Apparemment, Atlantis et les DVD ne faisaient pas bon ménage… Il appuya sur play et s'installa confortablement.

Sur l'écran, apparut l'image floue d'un couloir d'Atlantis.

« Bonjour à tous, ici le sergent Mackenzie. Dans le but de réaliser un film sur la vie sur Atlantis, je vais interviewer les principaux habitants de la Cité pour les interroger sur leurs travaux respectifs. Commençons cette série par le très sérieux docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien et responsable du secteur scientifique de l'expédition. »

Une main apparut dans le champ, toqua à une porte. Rodney l'ouvrit.

« Mackenzie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer alors faites vite, voulez-vous, on m'attend dans dix minutes pour quelque chose de la plus haute importance… »

Une heure et demie plus tard, Jack s'était endormi sur le bureau, et la dissertation de Rodney sur l'E2PZ et ses applications dans la cuisine américaine vingt ans plus tard atteignait son deuxième mouvement. Soudain, le discours de Rodney et la sieste de Jack furent brutalement interrompus par Radek Zelencka faisant irruption dans le bureau.

« Rodney, on vous attend depuis une heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, dépêchez-vous ! Toute l'équipe compte sur vous ! »

Rodney blêmit, se leva et partit en courant, pestant.

« Vous auriez me prévenir bien plus tôt, Radek ! On va rater le départ !! »

Le sergent Mackenzie reprit la parole, d'un ton excité.

« Apparemment, l'équipe scientifique est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle expérience délicate qui requiert la présence du docteur McKay ! Suivons-le ! »

Tadadadadadadam. Après une course de plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, la caméra déboucha dans un couloir d'un secteur éloigné de la cité, mais bondé. Des douzaines de personnes se trouvaient là, parmi lesquelles Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, John Sheppard, Kate Heightamayer... même Bates était là. Un petit groupe sauta sur Rodney. Ils portaient l'uniforme des scientifiques...

« Calmez-vous tout va bien. Mauricette est là, dans ma poche, et elle est prête ! »

Les scientifiques parurent soulagés. Jack, lui, était perplexe. Mauricette ??

« Vous avez préparé son dossard ? Donnez-le moi vite ! »

Rodney trifouilla quelque chose dos à la caméra, puis avança à grands pas. Il déposa quelque chose dans une petite caisse de bois parmi une vingtaine d'autres, et baissa le clapet pour la refermer. Des drôles de bruits se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur. Des... couinements ?

A l'autre bout du couloir, Radek Zelencka prépara un petit chronomètre et leva le bras. A l'instant où il le baissa, John tira une planchette de bois qui entraîna celles de toutes les boîtes.

En sortit une vingtaine de souricettes toutes mimi, avec un dossard numéroté rose bonbon attaché sur le dos, et moulinant des papattes à fond les ballons.

Un brusque changement d'angle de la caméra prouva l'utilité de la lanière de sécurité empêchant les chutes (sous l'effet de la surprise, par exemple), et Jack éclata d'un rire tonitruant devant son écran. Mais il n'avait encore rien vu... ou plutôt, rien entendu.

- Wééééééééé vas-y Mauriceeeeeeeeeeeette !

- Allez la douuuuuuuuuze !

- La deux ! La deux !

- Miiiiiiiince elle s'est assomée contre la rambardeuuuuuh !

- Laquelle laquelle ?!!!

- La huit !

- Naaaaaaan !J'avais parié deux semaines de salaire sur elle !!

- T'es bête c'est la souris de Beckett, elle est ivre morte !

- Ouais mais c'est la quinze qui l'a poussée, je l'ai vue !

- Normal c'est celle de Bates ! Tricheur !

- Je demande l'arbitrage vidéoooo !

- Oooooooh y'a Mauricette qui doubleuuuh !

Le pire restait à venir. La caméra zooma sur McKay qui sautillait en hurlant, entouré de deux demoiselles revêtues de l'uniforme des scientifiques, agitant ce qui ressemblait à des... pompons... et chantant à pleins poumons « Mauricette ! Mauricette ! C'est la reine des souriceeeeeeeeeettes ! »

Dans un déchaînement de hurlements surexcités, les souricettes en question passèrent la ligne d'arrivée et se jetèrent toutes moustaches frémissantes sur le stand de ravitaillement, tenu par Kate Heightmayer, qui leur distibua du gruyère à trous.

Pendant ce temps, les parieurs surexcités écoutèrent le résultat de la course donné par Radek Zelencka.

« Bien, en troisème place, nous avons le dossard n°10, la souris de l'équipe technique B-2 ! Félicitations ! Vous aviez parié à 1 contre 3. En deuxième place, dossard n°19, la souris du major Lorne, à 1 contre 2 ! Bravo !! »

Un grand silence succéda aux hurlements. Le suspens était insoutenable.

« Enfin, en première position, après une lutte acharnée, paris à 1 contre 15, nous avons le dossard n°20, la souris du groupe scientifique, Mauricette ! »

Rodney fit un bond de deux mètres, et les pom-pom girls entamèrent la danse de la pluie sous les vivats du public.

« Donnez-moi un M ! Donnez-moi un A ! Donnez-moi un U ! Donnez-moi un R ! Donnez-moi un I ! Donnez-moi un un 7 ! Mauriceeeeeeeeeeeette !! »

Rodney, tout content, alla récupérer l'héroïne du jour. Jack, lui, pêcha un mouchoir dans sa poche pour éponger les larmes de rire qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Quand soudain, Carson Beckett s'avança, valisette à la main, et se planta devant Rodney.

- Mauricette, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît...

- On est vexé, Carson ?

- Rodney, donnez-moi Mauricette tout de suite.

- Et pourquoi ? Vous allez vous venger d'avoir perdu !

- Contrôle anti-doping.

Un silence de mort tomba, suivi d'un bruit de chute (oui, le silence fait du bruit en tombant. Tapez pas je sors :D). Kate Heightmayer poussa un cri horrifié.

- Les souris s'échappent !

- Ayeuuh ! Mauricette m'a mordu ! Hé mais reviens là !

La haute silhouette de Ronon Dex s'afficha dans le couloir. Les souris se massèrent autour de ses pieds.

Tout le staff scientifique hurla en choeur.

« Aaaaaaaaah !! Mauriceeeeeeeeeeeette !! Assaaaaaaaaaaassiiiiiiiiin ! »

_A suivre..._

_La deuxième lettre de démission d'Elizabeth !_

_Et je veux des coms sinon je me venge... :D_


	9. La Lettre, numéro 2

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**La lettre, n°2**

_Note : Allez je suis gentille je vous mets la suite dès aujourd'hui ! Vaut mieux pour la compréhension générale de la fic lire ces deux chapitres l'un à la suite de l'autre... Très court, mais c'est la forme qui veut ça ! _

_Oui Sydney, je suis allumée. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. _

Jack, écroulé sur son bureau, rangea le CD à l'aveuglette et pleura de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se ressaisir. Histoire de se calmer, il sortit une des lettres d'Elizabeth de l'enveloppe, celle qui portait le numéro 2 par ordre chronologique.

« Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis,

Je suis au regret de vous présenter ma démission. Un événement tragique est survenu dans la Cité hier après-midi.

J'ai la triste responsabilité de devoir vous annoncer la mort prématurée de Mauricette, par écrasement pédestre.

Mauricette était une souris courageuse et volontaire, décidée à atteindre coûte que coûte son objectif : gagner le Grand Prix d'Atlantis, Edition Spéciale Souricettes. Elle avait toutes les qualités possibles qu'une souris puisse avoir, elle était mignonne et douce, et même un peu angora, je crois. Ses moustaches étaient toujours impeccablement propres et ses oreilles bien lavées, et elle n'a jamais mordu qui que ce soit par pure méchanceté.

Notre peine immense trouve cependant une compensation dans le fait de savoir qu'elle est décédée dans son heure de gloire, après avoir vaincu à la loyale ses adversaires dans une course d'anthologie qui restera longtemps gravée dans les mémoires.

Je vous demande de bien vouloir inscrire Mauricette sur la liste des soldats tombés au champ d'honneur et de l'accepter comme mascotte à titre posthume de la Cité d'Atlantis.

Sur ce, je vous salue, et retourne creuser la tombe de Mauricette avec Rodney McKay.

Elizabeth WEIR »

Jack soupira. Pauvre Mauricette ! Puis il avisa un post-it sur le verso de la feuille...

« Monsieur,

Elle est vivante !

Nous avons identifé la souris décédée accidentellement sous la semelle de Ronon Dex : c'était la n°2 et non pas la n°20.

Nous avons retrouvé Mauricette dans le troisième niveau, cachée dans un rouleau de papier toilette qu'elle faisait rouler le long du couloir.

Mauricette est vivante youpiiiiiii ! Vive Mauricette !

John Sheppard. »

_A suivre..._

_REVIEWS !_


	10. Exploitations agricoles : Mauricette 1

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Exploitations agricoles**

**Mauricette, épisode 1.**

_Note : Comme vous l'avez vu, je mets à présent des sous-titres de chapitres ! Après le titre de la fic, et celui du chapitre, vous aurez parfois un sous-titre de chapitre lorsque la partie publiée appartient à une série de rapports ayant le même thème. Suite au succès phénoménal remporté par Mauricette, j'ai décidé de créer une série sur elle ! _

_En parlant de Mauricette, d'ailleurs ! NAN c'est PAS la souris de TomTom ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a fallu que mon petit frère m'explique le sens de la review de Sapho ? Parce que TomTom et Nana, j'ai pas lu ça depuis cinq bonnes années au moins ! Et lui, il était plié en deux de rire, il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Ben quoi, chuis pas obligée de comprendre tout ce que les gens disent hein ! Donc non Sapho, Mauricette n'est pas la souris de TomTom. Elle est née d'un délire débile sur le forum où je suis admin, stargatefanfiction, c'est Lily la "mère" puisqu'elle est sortie de son imagination, avant de devenir notre mascotte si je puis dire. A l'origine, Mauricette est la souris de l'infirmerie qui brille dans le noir et se fait passer pour des mains baladeuses. Vous verrez que certaines de ses caractéristiques seront reprises dans ma fic ! Sauf que maintenant, Mauricette est la souris des scientifiques qui ne veulent la prêter à personne._

_Mais quel long prologue ! Y'a pas à dire, Mauricette m'inspire. _

_Allez, c'est parti pour l'épisode 1 de Mauricette's stories !_

Jack rangea la lettre d'Elizabeth en pouffant de rire, soulagé. Mauricette était vivante, vive Mauricette ! Il allait passer au rapport suivant lorsqu'on gratta à la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Pétrifié, il balbutia : "Mau... mau.. ricette ? "

Et se retrouva face aux mèches blondes de Samantha Carter, perplexe, venue voir qui pouvait bien fureter dans une réserve désaffectée à cette heure de la nuit. Après avoir entendu par le menu ses récentes découvertes, elle décida de s'installer dans la réserve pour profiter du spectacle. Elle choisit une bande vidéo au hasard et l'inséra dans le magnétoscope. Décidément, plus ça allait, plus le matériel régressait !

Une image se forma, et une voix que Sam connaissait résonna. Tiens donc, Rodney !

- Carson, me suivre avec cette caméra jusque dans mon labo, c'était vraiment pousser le bouchon un peu loin !

- Rodney, il se passe des choses étranges dans ce laboratoire, et en tant que médecin, je me dois de surveiller les habitants de cette cité, TOUS ses occupants, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Carson, enfin ! Je vous jure que Mauricette va bien !

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé ! Kate Heightmayer et moi-même nous inquiétons beaucoup à son sujet.

- Elle va BIEN !

- Personne ne l'a vue depuis une semaine !

- CARSON ! Elle est avec le docteur Zelencka. Il l'a emmenée en vacances. Il devait partir sur P4G-589 alors il l'a emmenée pour qu'elle voie un peu autre chose qu'Atlantis.

_- _Oh... Dans ce cas, plus rien à dire.

- Bien...

- Mais qu'elle passe me voir dès son retour !

- Oui maman...

Au moment où Carson sortait, l'oreillette du médecin s'activa.

- /Docteur Beckett ?/

- Oui j'écoute ?

- /Votre présence et celle du docteur McKay sont requises dans la salle de la Porte./

- Nous arrivons, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- /C'est Mauricette !/

Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes partirent en courant en direction de la salle de la Porte. Arrivés sur place, ils virent le dos de Radek Zelencka, qui parlait en agitant les mains avec véhémence. En face de lui, tournée vers eux, Elizabeth tenait dans ses mains jointes ce qui ressemblait à une boule de poils verte... et moustachue.

- Ah ! Mauricette ! Vous lui avez fait QUOI ?

Rodney arracha la bébête à moustaches des mains de Liz et commença à la regarder sous toutes les coutures avec l'aide de Carson.

- Elle est blessée ?

- Non je ne crois pas !

- Malade peut-être ?

- C'est vous le médecin !

- Donnez-la moi !

- Ah non elle va suffisamment mal comme ça !

- Messieurs ! MESSIEURS ! Un peu de calme je vous prie !

Elizabeth venait de voler au secours des tympans de Mauricette, en passe d'éclater sous la pression sonore.

- Laissez le docteur Zelencka nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- Radek, c'est le dernière fois, vous m'entendez ? La dernière fois que je vous confie Mauricette !

- Rodney, je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Ce foin avait l'air tout à fait normal !

- ... Foin ?

- P4G-589 est une planète agricole, vous le savez bien. Eh bien, ils nous ont fait goûter certaines... plantes qu'ils cultivent, et de toute l'équipe, seule Mauricette a réagi bizarrement !

- Faites-moi voir cette plante...

Carson huma la plante que lui tendit Radek et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas sentis bizarres après en avoir mangé ?

- Ben non, juste un peu euphoriques c'est tout !

- Pas étonnant... C'est du cannabis.

Choc.

- Attendez, je veux être certaine de comprendre... Mauricette a mangé du cannabis ?

- Exactement, Elizabeth.

Rodney avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

- Vous avez donné du cannabis à ma souriiiis ?!!

- Non je vous ai dit, elle s'est jetée dessus !

Rodney amena la souris à hauteur de son nez et la réprimanda.

- C'est pas bien ça Mauricette !

Carson s'en mêla.

- Mauricette, enfin, tu sais bien que les substances illicites sur Terre le sont aussi ici ! Maintenant on va devoir te faire suivre une cure de désintoxication !

- Ecoute ce que dit Carson, il a raison !

- Tu es un mauvais exemple pour tes consoeurs du laboratoire de sciences, Mauricette ! Tu as pensé à tes amies, Ginette, Galipette, Tartiflette, Pasnette ?

Mauricette agita tristement ses moustaches.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois !

- Mais fini les courses tant que tu n'es pas soignée !

Les deux docs repartirent avec leur souris chérie, laissant derrière eux une Liz et un Radek passablement attendris. Puis Carson fronça les sourcils...

- Rodney, regardez...

- Quoi ?

- Il fait sombre là non ?

- Oh...

Puis, en choeur :

- Whaaa ! Mauricette brille dans le noir !

_A suivre..._

_Vive Mauricette !_

**Je rappelle que la consommation de drogue est dangeureuse pour la santé.**


	11. Le Petit Dédale : L'Infirmerie 1

**Les Rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Le Petit Dédale dans la Prairie**

**L'infirmerie, n°1**

_Encore une fois, je plagie Clio ! Vous vous rappelez peut-être de Miko et de son souhait de voir une certaine série télévisée ? Et de Caldwell qui la lui avait prêtée ? Eh bien, voilà un développement !_

_Deuxième série : celle des rapports médicaux !_

_Ce chapitre est court mais je suis naze aujourd'hui, overdose de souricettes ! On fait une pause !_

_Note deux trains en retard : Wéééééééééé on a passé les 100 reviews ! Merci ze vous z'aime !_

/-\_  
_

Jack rangea soigneusement la cassette. Derrière lui, Sam ouvrait des yeux écarquillés au maximum.

- ...

- Respirez, Carter.

- Mais... Ils sont vraiment...

- Surmenés ?

- C'est pas exactement le mot que je cherchais, mais ça y ressemble...

- Rhoo, ils se détendent comme ils peuvent ! Les pauvres, ils doivent être très stressés. Vous verriez ce que leur médecin-chef a écrit sur un rapport...

- Le docteur Beckett ? J'ai vu son nom sur le papier, là...

Sam attrapa une feuille qui dépassait du carton et la posa sur la table pour lire, Jack louchant par-dessus son épaule.

/-\

"**Ordonnance délivrée par** : Docteur Beckett, Carson, médecin-chef de la Cité.

**A** : Colonel Caldwell, Steven, commandant du Dédale.

**Objet** : Surmenage.

Le colonel Caldwell souffre visiblement de surmenage ainsi que de stress intense suite aux dix-sept attaques essuyées au cours du retour du Dédale sur Atlantis.

Il apparaît que son comportement est devenu erratique et parfois même puéril. Le colonel a besoin de repos, des incidents comme ceux des derniers jours ne doivent pas se reproduire. Je pense entre autres aux seaux posés en équilibre sur les portes (via un système de planchettes cependant très élaboré pour pallier au fait que les portes d'Atlantis sont coulissantes), ainsi qu'au poil à gratter dans les uniformes et aux tapettes à souris dans les classeurs de rapports.

Le colonel a bien dépassé l'âge de telles distractions.

En conséquence de quoi, après plusieurs entretiens dudit colonel avc le docteur Heightmayer, nous lui prescrivons le traitement suivant pour calmer son stress, en accord avec ses goûts personnels : un épisode de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie chaque soir avant de se coucher, trois les weeks-ends, et cinq après chaque attaque. Si cette dose ne suffisait pas, passer à sept, pendant une semaine."

Un post-it griffoné était épinglé au rapport.

"Le faire rencontrer Kate de gré ou de force. A été surpris hier à parler du "Petit Dédale dans la Prairie". A apparemment triplé les doses. Dépendance acquise. Dangereux !!"

_A suivre..._

_Attention, l'abus de Stargate est dangereux pour la santé !!_


	12. Flou artistique

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Flou artistique**

_Suite à de nombreuses, très nombreuses demandes, je reprends encore un chapitre de Clio ! Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : Il manque un corps de métier essentiel dans le pôle médical !_

_Continuez à être fidèles et on atteindra bientôt les 200 reviews ! Je gagne des lecteurs chaque jour grâce au bouche à oreille et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. _

_Non, pas de souricettes dans ce chapitre !_

/Y\

Samantha Carter se tourna vers son supérieur, un air franchement paniqué sur le visage.

- Mais… mais !!!

- Oui Carter ?

- Mais...

- ... hum ?

- C'est bien du _commandant du Dédale_ qu'il est question dans cette fiche ??

- Oui, le colonel Caldwell.

- Mais...

- Vous vous répétez, Carter...

- Mais !

- On n'a qu'à regarder autre chose le temps que vous vous remettiez...

Il se leva, ôta la fiche des mains de Sam qui commençaient à la déchiqueter nerveusement, et piocha un enregistrement audio dans un carton. Par prudence, il vérifia son stock d'étiquettes de rechange et le nombre de feutres à CD qui restaient. Bien. Matériel opérationnel.

« Pièce compromettante, labo de physique »

Pièce compromettante ?? Il jeta un oeil à Sam qui était apparemment perdue dans des pensées profondes, et inséra subrepticement le CD dans le lecteur. Il poussa discrètement le volume à fond.

- LACHEZ CAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sam fit un bond de trois mètres sur son siège et Jack baissa le volume. C'était semblait-il la voix de Rodney McKay, et il avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

- Rodney, enfin, calmez-vous !

- Radek, posez ça _immédiatement_...

- J'ai un rhume, Rodney, je voudrais pouvoir me moucher, à moins bien sûr que cela ne vous pose problème ?

- Je vous en prie, mouchez-vous, mais pas dans l'animal anthropophage découvert par le laboratoire de botanique... Vous savez, le truc blanc tout plat qui a mangé le doigt du docteur Mackinson quand il l'a touché... ? A moins que vous n'en ayez assez de votre nez...

- ... Je me disais bien aussi qu'un mouchoir dans une cage grillagée c'était bizarre...

L'enregistrement se coupa et Jack, du coin de l'œil, intercepta le regard suspicieux de Sam. Puis le CD passa à la piste suivante.

- Radek, s'il vous plaît, écartez-vous.

- Non non non, j'étudie cet appareil Ancien alimenté par quelque chose qui ressemble à du _pétrole_ !

- Radek, ça, c'est la machine à café. (1)

_Piste trois_.

- Oooooooooh ! Un papilloooon !!

- ... Arrêtez de faire des avions en papier au lieu de travailler, vous deux à côté de la machine à café... Vous pensiez que je ne vous verrais pas ?

_Piste quatre_.

- Oh attention Rodney ! Il y a une tarentule sur votre épaule !!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ou çaaaaaaaaaa ??

- Equipe médicale, vite ! Le docteur McKay a fait une syncope !

- Oh non tiens, c'était l'ombre de la vitre derrière...

_Piste cinq_.

- Oh vous avez fait des cookies, c'est trop gentil !

- Radek, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de reposer les nouveaux isotopes radioactifs du laboratoire de physique expérimentale ?

_Piste six_.

- Docteur Weir, tant que vous êtes là, est-ce que vous pourriez valider ma liste pour le Dédale... ?

- Et de un, je suis bien docteur mais mon nom c'est Kavanagh, et de deux, pourquoi irais-je signer une feuille de papier toilette ? Vous devriez l'économiser, gaspilleur ! Je vais vous dénoncer !

Le reste du CD était à l'identique. Sur la dernière piste, cependant, on pouvait entendre une voix inédite : celle du colonel Sheppard.

- Ah, vous tombez bien Teyla : je vous cherchais. Vous avez vu le docteur Zelencka ?

- Oui, il n'y a même pas dix minutes, pourquoi ?

- Rodney veut qu'on l'empêche de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Sans ses lunettes, il ne vaut vraiment rien, et il a failli faire exploser la machine à café.

- Oh... Il se dirigeait vers la baie des Jumpers...

- Mince ! Vite, nous devons le-

/**BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUM**/

(**1**) : Rendons à César ce qui appartient à Clio !

_A suivre..._

_Vous avez vu comme je fais bien les bruits d'explosion hein !_


	13. Whisky : Petites Annonces 1

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Petites annonces, n°1 **

_Le site me fait des misères !! On ne peut plus uploader de nouveaux chapitres. En attendant la réparation du bug, j'avance mes chapitres !! _

_Eh oui, nouvelle série dans la lignée des mémos de Pégases : les petites annonces. _

_Edit dernière minute : On peut contourner le bug !! Contactez-moi par messagerie privée si vous voulez !! Merci Atch tu m'as sauvé la mise :D_

Jack tenta de réprimer un fou rire hystérique en voyant l'air abasourdi du colonel Carter qui se tenait à côté de lui, et fixait du regard le lecteur de CD, visiblement indécise sur la conduite à tenir. Puis, fidèle à elle-même, la blonde militaire se secoua.

- Je suis vraiment surprise... On n'a pas du tout la même impression quand on lit leurs rapports quotidiens.

- Je pense que c'est voulu. S'ils ont envoyé tout ça ici, c'est bien pour que personne, et surtout pas Woolsey et son Conseil, ne tombe dessus par erreur... ou par hasard.

- Vaut mieux pour eux...

- On passe à la suite ?

Un sourire malicieux était apparu sur les lèvres de Sam alors qu'elle sortait une liasse de feuilles du carton.

Il s'agissait d'un petit dossier agrafé. Sur la première feuille, une petite notice explicative de la main du docteur Weir éclaira leur lanterne :

_« Il s'agit ici de petites annonces postées sur le panneau du mess où tout le monde peut passer des messages. J'en ai retiré un certain nombre qui ne me paraissaient pas très... appropriées. BRULEZ-LES !! »_

Sam et Jack haussèrent les sourcils à l'unisson. Voilà qui promettait !!

Sam prit le premier petit rectangle de papier.

**De** : Carson Beckett

**Motif **: Voleurs !!

**Message** : Que la bande de voleurs qui m'a dérobé tout mon stock de whisky me le rende sur-le-champ, sans quoi votre prochain passage à l'infirmerie risque d'être douloureux. Zelencka, je SAIS que c'est vous.

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ?_


	14. Jeu de Dames

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**Jeu de Dames**

_155 reviews ! Chers amis un petit effort et d'ici quelques chapitres on frôlera les 200 !! Allez n'hésitez pas, ramenez du monde ! Tout le monde y gagne !! (Notamment mon compteur à reviews ; et aussi celui de Dans Mon Dédale J'Ai Mis, parce que je recommande à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chef d'œuvre de Clio Reap d'aller le lire immédiatement et de reviewer ! Dès qu'ils auront fini de taper la review de ce Chapitre des Rapports Censurés :D)_

_Merci ! Merci infiniment à ceux qui ont posté pour la première fois. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir de nouveaux lecteurs !!_

Un grand silence résonnait dans la réserve. Sam louchait sur l'annonce de Carson avec des yeux en bille de Loto.

- Du... trafic... de whisky...

- Les pauvres.

- Mais... je croyais que toutes les commandes passaient par le docteur Weir et le colonel Caldwell avant d'être validées ? COMMENT du whisky a-t-il pu passer en douce ??

Le regard de Jack valait tout un poème.

- Qu... quoi vous voulez dire qu'ils sont COMPLICES ??

- On va jeter un oeil sur autre chose, le temps que l'information, euh... s'impose à vous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jack pêcha une autre feuille de papier dans le carton.

C'était une affichette.

« _Grand tournoi de Jeu de Dames !_

_Dimanche, 14h, dans la salle de la Porte._

_Venez nombreux !_

_A gagner : Une séance de cinéma avec le film de votre choix (pop-corn et boisson compris)_ »

Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ce qui clochait, par contre, c'était la note à en-tête d'Atlantis punaisée à l'affichette.

« _Par ordre formel du docteur Elizabeth Weir,_

_Par ordre formel du colonel Sheppard,_

_Il est demandé au staff scientifique de ne plus organiser d'évènements pouvant menacer la sécurité de la Cité de quelque manière que ce soit._

_Les tournois de jeux de dames sont donc conséquemment interdits jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Il est demandé aux militaires de veiller à ce que tous les jetons soient rassemblés et gardés sous scellés pour le moment jusqu'à ce que lumière soit faire sur l'incident de dimanche dernier et sur toutes ses ramifications._

_Merci de votre compréhension_. »

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard suspicieux et louchèrent sur la troisième feuille.

« _**Rapport de** : Sergent Bates_

_**Concernant **: Accident du dimanche 22/02/06_

_Les faits se sont déroulés ce dimanche à partir de 15h24. Les faits impliquent trois sujets._

_Sujet n°1 : de sexe masculin, une trentaine d'années, en bonne condition physique._

_Sujet n°1 : idem. A l'infirmerie à l'issue des faits._

_Sujet n°3 : de sexe féminin, d'une trentaine d'années, en très bonne condition physique._

_Un tournoi de jeu de dames avait été instauré et tout se passait dans le calme jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Ronon Dex ne conteste la victoire remportée sur lui par Monsieur Calvin Kavanaugh._

_Le sujet n°1 a donc violemment empoigné le sujet n°2 par les cheveux et l'a traîné sur toute la longueur de la pièce pour aller demander arbitrage au responsable du tournoi. Ledit responsable a été pris à parti par le sujet n°3, Mademoiselle Teyla Emmagan, qui n'approuvait pas sa décision d'accorder la victoire au sujet n°2 qui a donc, une fois libéré, saisi une pleine boîte de jetons noirs et blancs pour en lancer sur l'arbitre ainsi que sur le sujet n°3. L'arbitre s'est écarté et n'a pris aucune part à l'échauffourée._

_Le sujet n°3 s'est violemment défendu et le sujet n°1 l'a aidé en s'aidant d'une table qu'il a projetée en direction du sujet n°2. Ladite table a heurté un groupe de joueurs sans les blesser, mais ils ont riposté en lançant des jetons sur le sujet n°1._

_L'échauffourée s'est généralisée._

_Un seul blessé : le sujet n°2 qui a dû faire un séjour à l'infirmerie pour, je cite le docteur Beckett, désincarcérer les jetons de dames enfoncés dans ses narines._ »

Un post-it d'Elizabeth était scotché sur l'affichette.

« **Le vainqueur du tournoi est l'organisateur, Radek Zelencka, pour avoir été le seul à ne pas jeter de pions. Le prix lui est cependant refusé pour avoir organisé une activité hautement dangereuse dans une zone stratégique de la Cité.**

**Dorénavant les jeux se dérouleront dans une autre salle que celle de la Porte. Merci au staff technique d'avoir nettoyé la Porte des jetons coincés entre les chevrons en évitant ainsi l'explosion de la salle de contrôle et par là même celle de toute la Cité**.»

_A suivre..._

_Et vous, vous jouez aux Dames ? _


	15. Trafic : Mauricette 2

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Trafic **

**Mauricette stories, n°2**

_J'entends déjà les hurlements hystériques des fans de Mauricette. Voilà une vidéo qui devrait vous plaire ! Ah, ça fait longtemps qu'on me la réclame, Mauricette. La voilà, toute à vous pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Encore un chapitre lié à Dans Mon Dédale J'Ai Mis. Clio, je ne sais pas ce que serait devenue cette fic sans la tienne !_

_A tous les fans de Mauricette : elle vous aime !_

- ... Des... jetons ? Personnellement, je ne voyais pas les dames comme potentiellement dangereuses...

- Maintenant, grâce à eux, on le sait.

Jack fouilla dans un carton. On entendit un « shlack » et il poussa un hurlement de douleur, agitant son doigt orné d'une magnifique... tapette à souris. A l'intérieur, un papier était coincé sous le doigt du général. Sam se précipita, ôta le papier et laissa Jack se débattre avec l'engin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est marqué ? C'est tout petit... Une loupe. Il me faut une loupe.

Il y en avait une, par chance, dans le tiroir du bureau.

« Chers responsables du projet Stargate,

Je vous remercie de bien vouloir garder ces enregistrements en sécurité. Ils sont numérotés par ordre chronologique. Quand vous lirez ce message, je ne serai plus joignable, mais mes compagnes et moi-même désirons que notre film soit monté et envoyé au staff scientifique de la cité d'Atlantis, et particulièrement au docteurs McKay et Beckett.

Merci de votre aide,

Respectueusement,

Mauricette. »

Mau... ricette ?? Aux dernières nouvelles, Mauricette était une... souris... tout à fait incapable d'écrire. Sam enleva distraitement le piège de la main de jack et fouilla dans le carton. Une dizaine de bandes vidéo, soigneusement étiquetées. Elle saisit celle qui portait le numéro 1, montra le petit mot à Jack, et s'assit devant l'écran.

**/C\**

Une caméra de sécurité filmait ce qui était apparemment les cages des souris, dans le labo du docteur McKay. Il faisait nuit noire mais un petit point brillait : la phosphorescente Mauricette dormait à poings fermés. Une silhouette chevelue à l'accent américain se faufila dans la pièce. C'était, bien évidemment, le docteur Kavanaugh, et il nourrissait quelques sombres desseins à l'encontre de la mascotte de ses rivaux, les chefs de section McKay et Zelencka.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en toile, passa délicatement la main dans la cage qui brillait dans le noir, et enferma la pauvre Mauricette. Le sac était devenu légèrement phosphorescent, écartant tout doute concernant l'identité de la pauvre victime qui se débattait désespérément en couinant dans le sac.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers un étrange appareil qui bourdonnait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Une machine inconnue à tester, hein ? Eh bien, sois contente, espèce d'ignoble bestiole poilue, tu vas faire le test de ta vie ! Après tout, les souris servent à tester les appareils inconnus. Et tu es une souris ! Une satanée souris qui a bouffé ma réserve de... de... plantes !

Il jeta le sac dans l'appareil et appuya avec volonté sur un levier. La machine s'illumina et un rayon vint frapper le petit sac qui tressautait spasmodiquement. Puis le rayon se coupa et Kavanaugh tendit la main pour récupérer Mauricette.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Un bruit de pas résonna. L'homme saisit le sac, mais Mauricette en glissa et resta étendue, immobile, sur le plateau de la machine. L'insupportable scientifique détala et disparut dans le couloir. Une silhouette entra dans le labo, alluma la lumière. C'était Rodney McKay, et il hurla en voyant sa mascotte chérie sans connaissance dans une machine non encore testée.

Il rameuta toute la cité.

- Sécurité ! Elizabeth ! A l'assassin ! Carson ! Au meurtre !! Au secours ! Carsooooooooooooon !

La bande se coupa, et recommença quelques secondes plus tard, cette fois montrant l'infirmerie. Carson entra en courant, suivi de deux infirmiers poussant un brancard sur lequel Mauricette était étendue, sous un masque à oxygène qui la recouvrait entièrement, ne laissant dépasser que l'extrémité de sa queue. Rodney courait de l'autre côté du brancard, terrorisé.

- Elle clignote ! Carson, elle clignooooote !

- Oui Rodney, je vois ! Vous ! Donnez-moi votre stéthoscope !

Il arracha l'outil réclamé au cou d'une infirmière qui passait par là et immobilisa le brancard dans le box juste en face de la caméra et retira le masque à oxygène. Mauricette ne brillait plus du tout. Il posa le stéthoscope sur le petit corps et écouta attentivement.

- Bon, ses signes vitaux ont l'air corrects pour une souris. Je vais lui faire passer un scanner par sécurité, mais je crois qu'elle est juste sous le choc. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis arrivé dans le labo et elle était dans la machine ! On ne sait pas exactement comment elle fonctionne, juste qu'elle stimule l'activité cérébrale... mais elle n'est pas calibrée pour une souris !!

- Apparemment, elle n'a rien. Tenez, regardez, elle se réveille !

En effet, les moustaches de Mauricette remuèrent faiblement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Carson se pencha vers elle.

- Ca va, Mauricette ? Tu te sens bien ?

La souris secoua vigoureusement la tête, puis grimpa le long de la blouse du médecin pour se réfugier dans sa poche de poitrine, toute tremblante.

- Rodney, surveillez-la bien pendant quelques jours, d'accord ?

- Je vais la ramener dans le labo, elle se sentira peut-être mieux avec les autres souris.

La bande se coupa à nouveau pour passer à une autre scène. De nouveau le labo, de nuit. La caméra bougeait, comme si quelqu'un essayait de la régler. Puis elle pivota vers le bas, dévoilant quelque chose de très moustachu qui se tenait devant l'objectif. Mauricette.

- Iik. Ikiiikik, iik, ikik. Iiik !

_(Note de l'auteur : Ne parlant malheureusement pas le langage souris, je n'ai rien compris à cette séquence. Mauricette a eu l'amabilité de me faire parvenir une version sous-titrée de cet enregistrement, version que je vais vous présenter à la place de la version originale). _

- Humains. Retenez cette date ! Tous !

La souris se lissa coquettement les moustaches.

- Vous nous avez exploitées pendant des années (sauf vous docteurs McKay, Zelencka et Beckett, vous, on vous adore). Vous allez bientôt sentir le poids de notre vengeance ! Dès que mes compagnes auront atteint le même stade de conscience que moi, vous sentirez tous le poids de notre courrrrrrrroux !!

La souricette sauta de la table où elle s'était juchée pour délivrer son discours, puis moulina des papattes en direction du couloir. La bande se coupa encore une fois, puis se remit en marche, montrant la salle de la Porte. Un vortex était ouvert, et Mauricette apparut sur l'écran, jetant une caisse à outils par la Porte. Des tournevis ! Elle envoyait des tournevis à quelqu'un de l'autre côté. La Porte se coupa, et la souricette monta les marches à toute vitesse, escaladant le mur. Elle se posta sur la console de contrôle de l'iris, et le désactiva lorsqu'un vortex entrant se matérialisa. Un sac non identifié traversa la Porte et l'écran de communication s'alluma. Un singe vert apparut sur l'écran.

_(Note : Je ne parle pas non plus le singe. Mauricette m'a aussi envoyé cette version sous-titrée !)_

- Salutations, camarade souris ! Voilà le paiement pour vos outils efficaces !

- Il y en a assez ?

- Suffisamment pour cinquante camarades comme vous !

- Bien ! Merci à vous, camarade singe !

Le vortex se coupa et Mauricette redescendit près du sac qui faisait environ trente fois sa taille et son poids. Elle y mit un coup de dents, et en sortit ce qui ressemblait fortement à... du cannabis ! Visiblement satisfaite, elle fila activer un contrôle sur la console principale, et un rayon de téléportation avala le sac.

La bande se coupa et se réactiva une dernière fois. Mauricette apparut en gros plan, devant la caméra du labo.

- Humains ! Dès aujourd'hui commence la levée de mon armée ! Vous allez regretter de vous être servis de nous ! Papas Rodney, Radek, et Carson, je vous aime ! Iiiiiiik !!

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Qui veut rejoindre l'armée de Mauricette ? _

_Maintenant chère Clio, on sait comment tes singes verts ont eu leurs tournevis pour démonter les MALP de Rodney !_


	16. Jolly Jumper : L'Infirmerie 2

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Jolly Jumper **

**L'infirmerie 2**

_Mais ! Je perds des lecteurs !! Au secours ! Ben revenez quoi. C'est moins drôle si tout le monde s'en va sans reviewer, snif. Mais j'adore quand même tous ceux qui prennent la peine de venir fidèlement lire chaque chapitre !_

_Ce chapitre n'a aucun lien avec notre Clio chérie ! Oui, il m'arrive d'avoir de l'imagination. C'est si étonnant ?(Bon, j'admets, y'a un rapport avec Clio ! Un gros même)_

_J'ai décidé de changer le format des chapitres. Ils seront plus courts, et les séries comme **Mauricette stories** ou **l'Infirmerie** ne reviendront que tous les quatre ou cinq chapitres, si j'arrive à tenir ma bonne résolution... Ca permet de ménager des pauses à l'auteur que je suis entre deux relectures de **Dans Mon Dédale J'Ai Mis** (Clio, si tu lis ces lignes... :D)._

_Il est bien entendu hors de question que vous fassiez pareil et ne vous mettiez à reviewer que tous les quatre chapitres... Par pitié !! Je suis devenue accro aux reviews. _

_A partir de maintenant, celui/celle qui proposera la théorie la plus farfelue entre deux chapitres publiés aura une surprise ! (Nan vous saurez pas quoi ! Clio, tu participes pas ! Sinon tu vas gagner et tu sais déjà tout xD)_

Silence de mort dans la réserve.

Sam était apparemment sous le choc. Jack, lui, envisageait sérieusement la création d'un fan-club de Mauricette.

- Carter... ?

- Une... souris...

- De mon point de vue, c'est mieux qu'un Wraith, mais bon, c'est sûr que ça peut être déstabilisant...

- Comme vous dites...

Jack rangea soigneusement le message de Mauricette et ignora délibérément les autres enregistrements du carton pour aller en chercher un autre... rempli de rapports médicaux.

- Allez, sur quoi est-ce qu'on va tomber cette fois ?

Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe à en-tête de l'infirmerie.

- Tiens, l'infirmerie a son propre papier maintenant ?

- J'ai lu quelque part que plus du tiers des rapports provenaient de l'infirmerie. Ca doit être pour les différencier des rapports de mission.

- Ah... ingénieux...

Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une cassette vidéo.

Sur l'écran, apparut Carson, passablement décoiffé.

« Rapport destiné à Kate Heightmayer pour l'étude des traitements applicables au sujet, heu... (il fouilla dans sa chemise cartonnée) Miss Clio Reap, qui, ayant inhalé du gaz hilarant alors qu'elle évacuait le hangar de stockage après son effondrement, se trouve présentement dans un état nécessitant des soins particuliers. **Jour 1**. »

La caméra zooma sur une jeune femme, portant l'uniforme des scientifiques, ligotée à un lit, qui rigolait toute seule. Apparemment, elle était la seule à percevoir l'humour de sa situation.

« Naaaan je vous dis ! C'est trop marrant hihihihiiiii ! Nan super-docteur, faut que t'essaies ça aussi gnihihihihihi ! »

« **Jour 3**. »

La jeune femme se tordait de rire sur le lit où elle était sanglée, incapable de se maîtriser.

« Joooooooooooohn ! Où tu es ? T'avaaaaaaaais promis ! »

Carson réapparut à l'écran.

« Ses pensées ne suivent aucun lien logique. Elle est incohérente et... fatigante. Ca fait deux jours... je conseille au docteur Weir de refuser sa demande de prendre des cours de pilotage de Jumper. »

« **Jour 7** »

En arrière-plan, on entendait la jeune scientifique brailler « Jooooooooooohn !!! »

« **Jour 12** »

« Wééééééé un pingouin ! Je suis un pingouin aussi !

- Miss Reap, c'est le docteur Heightmayer...

- Alors je suis un pingouin Heightmayer aussi ! »

« **Jour 19**. La patiente a été déclarée guérie et a quitté l'infirmerie pour prendre un cours de pilotage de Jumper avec le colonel Sheppard et nous pensons qu- Colonel ?

- Carson, je vous la ramène.

- Un souci ?? »

John apparut dans le champ de la caméra, traînant derrière lui Clio, échevelée et hilare.

« Mais t'avais promiiiiiiis John ! Moi aussi je veux aller jouer avec Jolly Jumper !! »

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que la référence est suffisamment universelle pour que tout le monde comprenne..._

_Clio, toute menace concernant mon intégrité physique sera passible de poursuites judiciaires !_


	17. La Lettre, numéro 3

**Les rapports censurés d'Atlantis**

**La lettre, numéro 3**

_**Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente absolument impardonnable ! Mais j'ai eu des soucis avec Mauricette, elle voulait apprendre l'hindi et moi je voulais qu'elle suive des cours de violon, donc... j'ai engagé un violoniste hindou.**_

_**Encore une série que vous connaissez bien... Les lettres de démission !**_

_**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

Jack et Sam se regardèrent fixement. Du gaz hilarant ?

- On devrait peut-être essayer ça sur Baa'l, vous croyez pas ?

- Heu... Mon général...

- Je sais. Ca irait à l'encontre de la convention de Genève.

- Non, c'est juste que... Oh non rien. Oubliez ça.

- Carter, vous pourriez aller chercher du café ?

- Euh ! Oui, bien sûr, mon général.

Elle se leva, quitta la pièce, et Jack se précipita sur l'enveloppe contenant les lettres du docteur Weir. Il avait très envie d'en lire une ! Et pour cela, il devait être seul. Une fois Carter partie, il sortit la lettre n°3.

« _Monsieur le Président,_

_Je vous prierai de bien vouloir enregistrer ma démission en ce jour._

_Il m'est tout bonnement impossible de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions et j'espère que vous comprenez bien l'extrême difficulté à laquelle je me retrouve confrontée._

_Le personnel de la cité refuse de travailler. Monsieur, il s'agit sans nul doute de la première grève sur Atlantis, et je dois dire que le colonel Sheppard ne m'aide pas : il encourage ses militaires à me désobéir !_

_L'infirmerie ne gère plus que les urgences et je dois dire que cet ongle incarné me fait souffrir le martyre, ajoutant à cet inconfort désagréable qui est mon lot quotidien depuis deux semaines._

_Deux semaines, Monsieur le Président !_

_Vous rendez-vous compte du laps de temps infiniment long que cela représente ? Sans compter tous les civils qui ne sont absolument pas habitués à ce style de vie un peu rude que nous avons été obligés d'adopter... La plupart sont au bord de la déprime profonde et le docteur Heightmayer n'a plus d'antidépresseurs. A moins qu'elle ne les garde pour elle, mais de toute façon, le résultat est le même._

_En conséquence de quoi, Monsieur le Président, et à moins que vous ne fassiez livrer un cargo de papier toilette d'ici une semaine, je vous informe de ma démission immédiate pour cause de pénurie hygiénique._

_Docteur Elizabeth Weir_. »

Une note de John était, comme toujours, agrafée au feuillet.

« _Monsieur,_

_Je compte sur vous pour faire venir ce cargo au plus vite. En attendant, j'ai réussi à amadouer Elizabeth avec le dernier paquet de rouleaux restant, que j'avais caché pour une crise éventuelle._

_Faites aussi vite que possible, avec quatre rouleaux, elle ne peut tenir que trois semaines grand maximum, en se rationnant..._

_Merci de votre sollicitude._

_John Sheppard._

_PS : Il est bien entendu que vous enverrez de quoi réapprovisionner notre stock pour toute la Cité, et pas seulement pour Elizabeth !!_ »

_**A suivre...**_

_**Clio, tu es un génie !**_


	18. Petites Annonces 2

_Chers lecteurs !_

_Me voici de retour avec des Rapports sous une nouvelle forme. Je n'ai plus trop envie d'intégrer des dialogues entre Sam et Jack, ils sont donc désormais coupés au montage ! (Mais feront sans doute l'objet d'interlude tous les dix ou quinze chapitres !)_

_Je dois dire que les récentes reviews m'ont donné envie de m'y remettre !_

_Bonne lecture et à très, très bientôt ! (C'est promis !)_

* * *

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Petites Annonces : 2**

**Allumettes, Papier Toilette et Beignets**

_**Support : Papier.**_

_Annonce n°2_

De : Caldwell, colonel.

Motif : Feu de joie

Message : Cherche personne pouvant fournir stock allumettes. GROS stock exigé. Finalité : Détente et relaxation. Brûler une ruche Wraith. Y faire griller des marshmallows entre amis. Contacter le Dédale pour échange contre alcool de contrebande.

_Annonce n°8 _

De : Weir, Elizabeth.

Motif : Santé mentale

Message : Je suis prête à donner un an de salaire contre huit rouleaux de papier toilette. A négocier. S'adresser à l'infirmerie où je suis enfermée par Kate Heightmayer pour toute négociation.

_Annonce n°13 _

De : Sheppard, John.

Motif : Marchand de beignets

Message : Je vais faire circuler une pétition pour autoriser l'importation sur Atlantis d'un marchand de beignets avec son matériel et les matières premières requises. Celui qui ne signera pas n'aura pas le droit d'en bénéficier à son arrivée ! La liste de noms est disponible auprès de Chuck.

* * *

**Allez ! Pour encourager la publication de suites, rien de tel qu'une petite… review !**


	19. Le nez, la salle et la ruche

_**Vous êtes pas heureux :D**_

_**Deux suites dans le même jour, c'est-y pas beau ça ! **_

* * *

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Le nez, la salle et la ruche**

**Support : Papier**

**Rapport personnel du colonel Sheppard sur la bataille du 12 juin 2007 confrontant une ruche Wraith à la Cité d'Atlantis.**

« La ruche a émergé de l'hyperespace pratiquement sous le nez de la salle de contrôle. Enfin, sous notre nez à nous, mais vu qu'on était dans la salle de contrôle, ça fait comme si c'était le nez de la salle. Non que la salle ait un nez, bien sûr, c'est nous qui avions le nez.

Le nez creux, en fait, parce qu'on s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'une ruche pointe le bout de son nez dans de brefs délais. Pas le nez de la salle hein, le sien, même si à ce moment précis, nous étions les seuls à en avoir. Un nez, pas une salle ni une ruche. Bien que la Cité en ait beaucoup. De salles, pas de nez. Par contre elle n'a pas de ruche. Nous non plus.

Y'en a peut-être une ou deux sur le continent avec les Athosiens pour produire du miel, mais elles n'ont pas de nez. Les Athosiens, si. Mais ils n'ont pas de salle. La ruche par contre, elle, en avait. Notons que la ruche n'avait pas de ruche. Mais les Wraiths ont des nez. Plutôt moches, mais ils en ont. Ils ont aussi des salles. Des sales nez. Nous, on a des beaux nez. Cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des moches salles et aussi une moche ruche au-dessus de nos têtes.

Ceci dit, une moche salle peut contenir une belle ruche. Une moche ruche peut contenir de belles salles. Un moche nez peut passer aux alentours d'une belle ruche. Ou dedans. Ou dans une belle salle.

Inversement, une belle salle peut contenir une moche ruche. Là, on appelle ça du gâchis. Une belle ruche peut aussi comporter de moches salles. Un beau nez peut passer dans une moche ruche. Ou dans une moche salle.

A noter qu'il est assez rare de voir un beau nez passer dans un moche nez, ou le contraire. Ou une belle salle comporter une moche salle et vice-versa. Par contre, une belle ruche peut contenir une moche ruche. Et inversement.

La statistique démontre que dans une belle ruche, il y a plus de belles salles et de beaux nez. Par contre, dans une belle salle, il y a peu de ruches, moches ou belles, mais une certaine quantité de nez, souvent moches. Les beaux nez sont rares chez les humains. Ainsi que les belles salles. Sauf sur Atlantis. Quant aux nez, qu'ils soient moches ou beaux, ils n'ont jamais de salle ni de ruche. Sauf s'il s'agit du nez de la ruche, lequel peut comporter des salles ou bien encore d'autres nez. Ceux des Wraiths qui sont dedans. Ou des humains qui vont leur servir de repas. Là, ils sont dans de beaux draps.

On peut trouver des beaux draps ou des sales draps dans toute salle, moche ou belle, ainsi que dans toute ruche, toutes catégories confondues. On peut trouver dans ces draps des moches nez et des beaux nez. En général, les nez humains, beaux ou moches, lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans une ruche, belle ou moche, dans une de ses salles, quelle qu'elle soit, sont souvent dans de sales draps.

A noter que les sales draps peuvent aussi être trouvés dans de moches salles sales. A l'inverse, les beaux draps peuvent être trouvés dans de belles salles propres. Des moches draps peuvent être propres ou pas, tout comme les beaux draps. Tout dépend du propriétaire de la salle. Ou de la ruche, si la salle est dans une ruche. Ladite ruche pouvant être moche ou belle. (Le fait d'être belle n'empêchant pas une ruche d'être sale, tout comme elle peut être moche et propre).

Enfin bon. Trêve de digressions. Où en étais-je ?

Après relecture de ce rapport, j'estime nécessaire d'aller consulter le docteur Beckett pour ma migraine. Il acceptera sans doute de me donner un lit sans draps, sur un balcon où je n'aurai pas l'impression d'être dans une salle, sans prononcer le mot « nez » ni me faire ingurgiter de miel. Je pense également qu'écrire ce rapport après 36 heures sans sommeil n'était PAS une bonne idée.»

* * *

_**Chers lecteurs, si vous êtes toujours en forme, la review est faite pour vous !**_


	20. Triste nouvelle : Mauricette 3

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Triste nouvelle.**

**Mauricette - 3**

* * *

Chers lecteurs,

Non, je ne suis pas boulimique de la suite au point d'en poster trois à deux jours d'intervalle. Si je viens vers vous ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle.

Mauricette nous quitte.

Plus de chapitres sur les aventures trépidantes de notre héroïne à moustaches phosphorescente, plus de trafic suspect avec les singes verts tout droit débarqués du Dédale de Clio Reap.

Mauricette nous quitte.

Plus de courses de souricettes illégales dans les couloirs de la Cité, plus de dopage au cannabis-de-Pégase, plus de complots du docteur machiavélique à la queue de cheval que nous ne citerons pas, par peur de le voir arriver, tout belliqueux et renfrogné.

Mauricette nous quitte.

Mauricette nous quitte pour intégrer pleinement le rôle de star que je vais prochainement lui confier, dans une fic toute à elle, intitulée Mauricette's Stories. Vous pourrez y découvrir les rééditions des chapitres la concernant des Rapports Censurés, de son point de vue à elle, avec ses considérations personnelles et philosophiques sur la condition de souris de la préhistoire à nos jours, sur la domination de l'univers, et son étude comparative du confort offert par les poches de poitrine des blouses de ses papas chéris, Rodney McKay, Radek Zelencka, et surtout, sur celle de son héros, le docteur Carson Beckett.

Mauricette nous quitte, mais elle ne part pas bien loin.

Rendez-vous donc prochainement sur le site pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bien amicalement,

_Zoubi, auteur dépassée par le succès de sa mascotte._

* * *

**Petit mot de la star à ses fans.**

Chers fans,

Moi aussi je vous aime !

Iiiiiiiiik !

_Mauricette, la reine des souricettes, future star de SourisFiction-Net_

* * *

**_Que ce non-chapitre ne vous empêche surtout pas de reviewer ! _**


	21. OoDeLally : L'Infirmerie 3

_Et on dit merci à Clio de m'avoir redonné envie d'écrire !_

**Oo-de-lally-ho... !  
**

**L'infirmerie, 3**

**Support** : Audio

« _Robin avec Petit Jean  
Aux bois se promènent.  
Ils s'en vont le coeur content  
Et devisent gaiement... _»

C'était la voix du colonel Sheppard, aucun doute possible. Une voix claire et virile, avec juste l'émotion qu'il fallait pour transmettre le message subtil de ce grand classique des dessins animés de Walt Disney. Une voix mâle et grave, qui chantait sur des accords de guitare certainement joués par le colonel lui-même.

« _Des souvenirs du passé,  
Heureux, ils se souviennent.  
Oh de lali, Oh de lali,  
Quel beau jour vraiment !_ »

Accent enthousiaste mis sur le « vraiment », on entendit presque le colonel hocher gaiement la tête au rythme de la mesure qu'il devait certainement battre du pied. Et là, contre toute attente, un timbre un brin plus efféminé, presque gringalet, mais tout aussi enthousiaste, se joignit au vibrato exalté de John.

« _Pourquoi redouter l'eau calme et bleue de la rivière  
Qui paraît tant se complaire à leurs jeux ?  
Qui peut se douter que l'ombre douce et familière  
Cache un gros shérif au dessein belliqueux ?_ »

Rodney, car il s'agissait apparemment de lui, prolongea la dernière syllabe en un « euuuuuuuuuh » visiblement très inspiré. Exalté sans doute par l'exemple de ses camarades rendant hommage à ce chef d'oeuvre, un gros bourdon de cathédrale décida de faire les choeurs et soutint de ses graves harmonies le duo en pleine représentation.

«_ Robin avec Petit Jean  
Filent à toutes jambes,  
Écartant, tout en courant,  
Les branches et les haies.  
Puis au tournant d'une allée,  
Disparaissent comme par enchantement.  
Oh de lali, Oh de lali,  
Quel beau jour vraiment !  
Oh de lali, Oh de lali,  
Quel beau jour vraiment !_ »

La guitare partit dans un solo frénétique le long de la gamme, John fredonna « Oo-de-lally », soutenu par Ronon, dans les graves, et Rodney, dans les aigus. Un bruit de course indiqua que Carson avait débarqué, et sa voix furieuse résonna, alors que le major Lorne se lançait dans une reprise en canon du nouvel hymne d'Atlantis.

«** Eva Hallberg ! Quand je vous ai demandé de leur donner des calmants quand ils sont revenus blessés de P4S-543, après avoir échoué à secourir l'équipe du major Lorne resté ici, j'entendais du Doliprane ! Pas du Lexomil !!** »

Après quelques bruits confus de lutte, l'hymne reprit de plus belle. Cette fois, c'était un accent écossais prononcé qui menait les choeurs.

Hihii :D Quoi, vous n'avez jamais remarqué que les hommes de Lorne ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'évaporer ? A se faire dévorer ? A exploser ? A FONDRE ?


	22. Monsieur, ma démission

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Monsieur, ma démission... **

**La lettre, n°3 bis**

_A Clio, rendons ce qui lui appartient. Quant on ne peut plus expérimenter sur les souris, sur quoi nous rabattons-nous...? Hommage au chapitre des souricettes, de Dans mon Dédale J'ai Mis. Et au boulot, reviewers ! _

**Support : Papier**

"Au général O'Neill, Washington, Terre.

Monsieur,

Je suis au regret de vous présenter ma démission ferme et définitive.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le départ de Mauricette et de ses consoeurs a plongé les différents laboratoires de la cité dans une grave pénurie de sujets d'expérimentation.

Il se trouve que les responsables desdits laboratoires ont donc choisi de poursuivre leurs tests sur le contingent militaire embarqué dans la Cité. Contingent dans lequel je dois puiser régulièrement pour constituer mon équipe, décimée à intervalles plus ou moins rapprochés du fait des expériences hasardeuses pré-citées, rendant leurs missions d'exploration aussi dangereuses que mortelles.

Laissez-moi vous tenir le compte des ressources humaines gaspillées depuis le départ des souris. Jusqu'au départ de Mauricette, la Cité comptait 254 militaires, 192 hommes et 62 femmes.

Parlons d'abord des hommes. Je retire du total le colonel Sheppard et moi-même, à l'heure actuelle seuls membre de l'armée en état de service, ce qui laisse 190 hommes.

- 18 de ces hommes ont été pris par les Wraiths et vidés de leurs forces vitales.

- 12 autres sont tombés dans diverses embuscades tendues par les Genii et sont décédés des suites de leurs blessures diverses.

- 16 sont tombés au champ d'honneur en affrontant les Réplicateurs.

Cela nous fait donc un total de 46 hommes décédés de causes naturelles, en ce qui concerne la galaxie de Pégase. Parlons maintenant des autres.

- 11 d'entre eux ont péri noblement en testant le dernier rétrovirus destiné à infecter les Wraith pour les transformer en brochets. Il fonctionne parfaitement bien sur le génome humain. Les hommes du groupe-test ont suffoqué et sont morts étouffés avant d'avoir pu trouver de l'eau pour y plonger leurs branchies.

- 1 homme a réussi à briser une fenêtre avant que ses bras ne deviennent des nageoires et a plongé dans l'océan. Malheureusement, le docteur Higginson a retrouvé ses plaques d'identification dans son assiette de poisson. Notons que le docteur Higginson a dû bénéficier d'un lourd dispositif de soutien psychologique à la suite de cette découverte, et que nous ne savons toujours pas s'il faut renvoyer les restes du brochet à sa famille. Celle du militaire, bien sûr, mon général : pas celle d'Higginson.

- 21 militaires sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir ingéré un plat expérimental élaboré par la section de gastronomie et intégré subrepticement au menu de la cantine.

- 24 hommes ont disparu après les dernières expérimentations du laboratoire de physique pour concevoir un appareil permettant de voyager entre les dimensions. On les suppose toujours vivants, quelque part, mais malheureusement, ils ne sont plus d'aucune utilité ici sur Atlantis.

- 14 hommes ont été vaporisés par la formation d'un vortex ouvert inopinément sur P7G-447 alors qu'ils faisaient la sieste devant la Porte, ayant succombé à un sommeil foudroyant induit par le test d'un nouveau somnifère à base d'atyron, une plante de P4R-210.

- 8 soldats ont été gravement brûlés par l'exposition prolongée à la nouvelle machine à UV inventée par le département des études climatiques, bricolée à partir d'un moteur de Jumper et d'une lampe chauffante dérobée au laboratoire de botanique. 2 d'entre eux sont décédés des suites de leurs blessures, les 6 autres sont dans l'incapacité d'assumer leurs fonctions et ont été démobilisés.

- 3 soldats ont été incinérés suite à cette même exposition.

- 1 soldat a été fondu suite à cette même exposition.

- 4 hommes ont été dévorés par la variété de pâquerette carnivore à croissance rapide ramenée de P7J-259.

- 1 soldat a perdu un bras à cause de cette fleur et a été renvoyé sur Terre - on recherche d'ailleurs toujours le caméléon du docteur Brens-Berensj-Brejsverd- enfin le docteur cinglé qui a perdu son caméléon et soupçonne la pâquerette de l'avoir avalé.

- 26 hommes, équipage d'un vaisseau généreusement prêté par les Travelers, ont approché le soleil du système d'Atlantis d'un peu trop près. Le vaisseau n'a rien, par contre les soldats, égarés par l'utilisation de la machine à ascension modifiée ayant provoqué chez eux un sentiment fallacieux d'invulnérabilité, ont été grillés par le chaleur et les radiations.

Là s'arrêtent les certitudes. Nous avons une marge d'erreur de 30 hommes, mystérieusement disparus sans que nous n'ayons pu en définir la cause avec certitude. Nous avons cela dit quelques doutes.

Une nouvelle console est apparue du jour au lendemain dans la salle de repos n°7, et une fois initialisée, elle s'est mise à siffler l'hymne chinois sans cesse. On suppose qu'il s'agit du sergent Li.

Ce qui laisse à penser que les 4 chaises et la table de cette pièce, apparues de la même façon, sont les membres de son équipe. On présume donc avoir retrouvé les 6 membres du contingent militaire chinois, mais sans certitude. Nous ne sommes pas encore prévenus à prélever d'ADN.

Nous avons retrouvé les vêtements et plaques militaires de 10 soldats abandonnés sur la digue est. Compte tenu de la situation délicate en ce qui concerne le papier toilette et la sensibilité déclarée de ces dix sujets, nous supposons qu'ils ont décidé de rejoindre le continent à la nage. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé leur trace, mais pour les aider, nous avons largué à intervalles réguliers les 215 bouées canards ramenées par erreur lors du dernier retour du Dédale, à la place des canards en plastique demandés pour les exercices de tir sur l'eau.

En ce qui concerne les 14 derniers... nous n'avons aucune idée de leur situation actuelle. Ils avaient été envoyés par équipes de 7 explorer les parties encore inconnues de la Cité, et ces deux équipes-là ne sont jamais rentrées. Devant le manque d'effectifs, on a simplement téléporté des vivres dans leur section. On attend maintenant qu'ils reviennent.

Passons maintenant à la revue des troupes féminines... nous avions donc à notre disposition 62 recrues.

- 12 d'entre elles sont aujourd'hui enceintes à cause de la pilule de substitution élaborée par le docteur Keller devant la pénurie de préservatifs. Nous avons envoyé le reste du stock expérimental sur Terre, et cette pilule contraceptive est apparemment en passe de guérir la stérilité. Cela ne change au rien au fait que ces 12 femmes sont désormais inaptes au service actif.

- 3 soldats, devant cette situation inédite, se sont reconverties. L'une d'entre elle suit une formation de sage-femme, une autre de nourrice, la dernière d'institutrice.

- 8 ont déserté. Nous soupçonnons le département de tourisme d'avoir un peu exagéré sur leur catalogue expérimental, créé en vue d'ouvrir une agence de voyages sur Atlantis destinée à ceux qui ne souhaitent pas rentrer sur Terre pour leurs jours de congé. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvent , mais nous recevons une carte postale par semaine. Apparemment, elles vont bien, et envisagent de monter un girls-band itinérant.

- La machine à UV a fait 17 victimes dans les rangs féminins. 14 sont plus ou moins gravement brûlées. 2 ont été incinérées. 1 a fondu.

- 4 autres ont été prises dans un pugilat induit par l'invention du département textile, qui a eu le malheur de concevoir un tissu amincissant étonnant. Le combat a été très violent, et elles souffrent de blessures sévères leur empêchant tout mouvement. L'échantillon rescapé a été envoyé aux Asgards comme cadeau pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur alliance avec la Terre.

- 1 femme a quitté les rangs de l'armée pour épouser un médecin, qui la suivait dans l'étude d'un nouveau médicament. Le couple est parti vivre avec les Athosiens.

- 4 femmes sont actuellement détenues dans la section psychiatrie. Elles ont été exposées à la nouvelle arme censée nous prémunir contre les Réplicateurs : une phéromone de synthèse visant à provoquer chez le sujet un sentiment de bienveillante neutralité. La formule ne semble pas vraiment opérationnelle : elles se sont contentées de courir après Ronon en hurlant. Le projet a été abandonné.

- 8 soldats ont expérimenté la dernière crème amincissante élaborée par nos médecins. 6 d'entre elles ont perdu la moité de leurs poids, une les 4/5èmes, et la dernière s'est tout simplement évaporée.

- Devant ce fiasco, les 5 dernières sont parties à la recherche de Mauricette. Cela fait deux mois, et elles ne sont toujours pas revenues. Nous sommes désormais à court de sujets d'expérience, et je suis le prochain sur la liste.

C'est pourquoi, monsieur, je vous prie d'accepter ma démission, et vous apporterai d'ailleurs ce courrier en main propre.

Bien respectueusement,

Major Evan Lorne."

_Allez ! j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, et maintenant je voudrais savoir si vous avez aimé le lire..._


	23. Une demande de ravalement

**Les Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis**

**Une demande de ravalement**

_Merci pour tous ces comms ! Bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau chapitre... Je suis enchantée de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs repassant par ici !_**  
**

**Support : Papier**

Demande de réparations n°489/21 du 21/16/2007

De : Caldwell, colonel

A : Equipe de maintenance du Dédale.

Sujet : Améliorations à apporter.

Messieurs,

Je vous transmets ci-joint la liste des modifications et réparations diverses à opérer, demandées par l'équipage et moi-même, durant la prochaine escale du Dédale sur Terre. Merci de vous assurer qu'elles soient toutes terminées avant notre départ pour Pégase.

- Peindre "Atlantis-Terre Autobus Company" sur le flanc gauche de l'appareil, à la peinture rose. Nous pensons que reconnaître nos fonctions réelles est le premier pas vers la guérison de notre névrose profonde. Et le rose, c'est gai.

- Vider la soute 12B, y installer plusieurs canapés, 7 télévisions équipées de consoles Wii, XBox et PS2, ou 3, ou 4 - nous ne savons pas à quel stade de développement sont arrivés les concepteurs.

- Penser à y joindre au moins 40 jeux différents. 12 jours aller, 12 jours retour, c'est long. TRES. Si possible, des jeux multijoueurs, que tout le monde puisse participer - sinon, il y aura des blessés.

- Et un écran géant avec home-cinema pour les séances de projection. Sans oublier la vidéothèque allant avec, bien sûr.

- Installer plus de congélateurs, que les denrées périssables transportées puissent toutes y loger sans que l'on ne retrouve de colonies d'insectes dans les Tupperware en provenance de République Tchèque ou d'Ecosse.

- Remplir une partie de ces congélateurs avec des pots de crème glacée. Au moins 50 de chaque parfum.

- En profiter pour installer une machine à milkshake.

- D'une manière plus générale, contacter la direction de McDonald's pour qu'ils ouvrent un restaurant sur le Dédale. Nous sommes en manque de cheeseburgers.

- Installer de la moquette dans les quartiers du personnel (ne pas oublier de ranger les shampouineuses dans la réserve et de briefer l'équipe d'entretien à ce sujet).

- Convertir le hangar 7, niveau 15, en salle de jeux. Y installer machines à sous, tables de poker, roulettes et autres jeux de hasard permettant à l'Air Force d'empocher un joli bénéfice.

- Ne pas oublier d'y mettre en place un circuit de courses de souris.

- En conséquence de quoi, ouvrir une animalerie sur le pont 18, entre la future épicerie et la future esthéticienne (à installer également).

- Trouver un moyen de relier le réseau de communications de l'appareil au réseau télévisuel américain. Nous avons déjà loupé 2 saisons de Battlestar Galactica, et cela nous est préjudiciable. En effet, nous appliquons régulièrement leurs tactiques contre les Wraiths, et ça marche. Si possible, tenter de capter la chaîne où sont diffusées les émissions de Big Brother. A défaut, nous procurer les enregistrement du Loft Story français (en version sous-titrée anglaise, merci).

- Aménager les quartiers de l'équipage afin que chaque chambre devienne individuelle et soit transformée en duplex avec balcon.

- Installer une salle de spectacle et y faire venir Britney Spears, Madonna, et Eva Longoria.

- Réparer le système d'alimentation des salles de bains, de manière à ce que leurs utilisateurs n'aient pas à choisir entre éclairage et eau courante. Il y a déjà eu des accidents dramatiques quand des lampes-torches sont tombées dans des lavabos pleins d'eau.

- Retrouver Mauricette qui se cache peut-être à bord pour fuir Atlantis. Hermiod n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, c'est sur vous que ça tombe, les gars. Bonne chance.

- Remplir l'immense soute B22 avec tous les bouquins possibles, dans plusieurs langues. Note : éviter les dictionnaire et encyclopédies. On a les scientifiques pour ça.

- Nous procurer des lits confortables au lieu des espèces de matelas-planches sur lesquels nous dormons actuellement. Et des draps qui ne grattent pas. Des couvertures agréables et belles à regarder. Des dessus-de-lit en patchwork. Des rideaux. Des tentures. Et des coussins.

- Installer un ou deux manèges dans le type Disneyland. La semaine dernière, deux civils ont dérobé un F-302 pour aller faire un tour, j'aimerais mieux éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Eviter Star Tour que nous vivons au quotidien, mais l'attraction avec les petites poupées chantantes et celle des tasses tournantes seraient fort appréciées. Ne pas recréer le labyrinthe d'Alice : le service de botanique s'en occupe dans la soute 17. Pareil pour Pirates des Caraibes : McKay et Zelencka l'ont presque entièrement reconstituée dans les sous-sols de la Cité.

- Un orgue pour les services religieux serait apprécié.

- Une sanisette pour chien et chats à chaque étage. Pour suivre la demande une fois l'animalerie ouverte.

- Enfin, pour les activités sportives, il nous faudrait un terrain de football, convertible en terrain de rugby, de golf, de polo (prévoir suffisamment de chevaux pour deux équipes), de base-ball et de course en sac, une piscine olympique, une patinoire et un court de tennis.

Merci d'avance.

Colonel Caldwell.


End file.
